We belong together
by l-Storm-l
Summary: 16 years after Kimberly hart leaves for the pan global game a tragedy strikes. what happens when an innocent loses their life in the line of fire. How will this bring our rangers back together.
1. Innocence lost

Kimberly's POV

today is cold. The world is numb. She was much to young. We all were much too young.

Beneath the passengers of the large plane in route from Florida to California laid a young woman. Chestnut hair laid delicately across a white pillow. Hands folded across her chest. Eyes closed in an eternal sleep. Enclosed in a casket of white and gold. Arianna hart had given her life to protect those who protect the innocent. The world would never know her name because she wasn't a hero. She was an innocent. Forever caught in the battle of good an evil. Never truly understanding but knowing right and wrong.

Kimberly hart Sat still as a statue in her seat as the airplane came to land. Every move she made taking extra conscious effort. "unbuckle... breathe in... stand up... breath out." the only thoughts going through her head kept her body in motion. The world was garbled. The only sounds that filled her ears was the blood rushing through her veins.

She vaguely felt the hand brushing arm while her feet took her to the loading area. It was as if she was in a dream. She got her luggage off the conveyor belt and headed to the luggage desk.

" my name is Kimberly hart, I was told to come here... to pick up my daughter" the words sounded far away. Was it really hear speaking those words. Robotic-ally she signed the paperwork at the woman's request and thanked her when she was wished well. All she had to do was wait for Jason. The hearse would be out front to take the casket to the funeral home.

"Kim... Kim... baby sis!" she hear the whisper it seemed so far away but when she looked up Jason was right in front of her " are you ready?" she nodded gently

"I just have to make sure Ari... make sure she is safe..." she whispered and stood moving to the front where the casket should have loaded.

"I'll take care of it Kim go get in the car so we can follow them" and with that Jason went to speak with the driver. When he came back him was seated in the front of his car her luggage in the back.

By the time angel grove was coming into view it felt as if my body was no longer in existence Time seemed to stand still. I know we had been driving for hours from LAX but I was still back on that day.

Florida October 9th. It had been a routine day. I had been just taken off shift when the call came in. a gunman had taken hostages at the local high school. Ari's school. Team two had just gone out to take care of the situation as I sat in the office waiting for some word. Hoping and praying that my cellphone would ring and my little girl would be safe. The scene kept playing on the TV. I knew that team two was good. I would trust them with my life. But being in this job for ten years had taught me that even if a team is good. There could still be some loss. After what seemed like hours the call was made. The gunman was shot where he stood. Preventing another life from being lost. That is when I got the call.

"Hart. You need to get down here. Bring someone you trust. Friend, family. Bring your partner if you need to." I heard my Sargent over the phone. He sounded stressed.

"Down where sarge?" It hadn't quite sunken in yet.

"Hart, to the school... we need you at the school. Its not looking good" his voice sounded on he verge of tears.

"Ari" I choked out "I'll be right there" I went to hang up the phone. Before it had time to turn off I was already on the phone again

"Jason Scott here" my big brothers familiar voice filled the line

"Jase... I need you... Ari... There was a shooting... at the school... I'm going now" it seemed rushed but I didn't know what else I could tell him.

"Kim? Is she okay? Are you okay?" his voice was calm but concerned

"i don't know yet. Sarge called... I need to be there. Can you come?"

"give me ten ill be there... She will be okay short stuff" he had hope in his voice but I couldn't quite believe it.

The phone went dead and the drive to the scene seemed to take forever. Once I arrived I saw the crews going over everything. Melody Briggs sat in the back of the car tears in her eyes. She was one of my best friends and I knew she was the one that made the shot today. Before I could go over the sarge found me.

"Kim this way." he started leading me to the ambulance I was confused. If she was injured why didn't they take her to the hospital yet.

"Sarge?" I asked confused

"this isn't protocol hart. But you're not any civey out there. Do you have someone with you?" we were at the back of the bus when I shook my head.

Jase... he is on his way but I don't know how long it will take." I said unsure. I could feel my insides threatening to coil and turn as the bile built in my throat. This wasn't good.

Just then a voice came over the com. "Detective Scott is here. He is mighty scary sarge. Do I send him back"

"yes send him back. Tell him bus 238." sarge spoke with a sigh. It was in that minute he looked aged and that fear inside me kept building. Just then Jason came around the corner.

"Sargent Mack." Jason gave greeting and then moved to stand next to me like a brick wall.

"Deceive Scott, I wish these were better terms." with that he turned to give two small knocks on the back doors of the bus. They opened the doors and all I could see was the gurney there. Covered. My heart stilled.

"Ari..." was all I could say as I moved into the back of the bus with one of the paramedics. He kept a hand on my arm to steady me as I felt the first prickle of tears struggling to break free. How could this happen to my little girl...

"Mack, what happened?" I vaguely heard Jason's voice as I pulled the sheet down ever so carefully. I was startled when here eyes were open. Glassed over. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I stepped back as much as the bus would allow. My hand hitting the back wall. I had seen dead bodies before. I had seen death many times. But it was in her eyes, My beautiful daughters eyes, that I could see the pleading and compassion of what happened. I knew she hadn't died in vein.

"She was a hero hart. Through and through just like her mother. Briggs saw it all. She tried pleading with the gun man to let everyone go. She was strong. She did everything by the book. She was getting through to him until he saw the unit. He started turning the gun at the other students and she wrestled his gun from him. It went off in the process that's when Briggs got the OK to shoot. I'm sorry hart. So very sorry." I heard everything he said. But that never stopped the tears from flowing silently down my cheeks. That never stopped the ice cold feeling that filled my core. My baby girl was dead. She saved her class mates but my baby girl was dead.

"what do I do now?" my voice sounded hoarse threatening to expose my emotions. That's when Jason pulled me into a hug

"what do you want to do Kim Do you want to bury her here?" it was a simple question that just infuriated me.

" No I don't want to bury her here Jason! I don't want to bury her period. I don't want her dead. I don't want her gone. She is all I have left!" I felt myself breaking as I pounded into his chest the tears forcing their way past my lids faster and faster. I felt Jason wrap his arms around me harder as the sobs finally broke me down. I felt my sarge's hand rubbing circles on my back and all I could do was scream until my voice broke.

"you don't have to make any decisions right now. She has to go down and be examined. It will take a couple of days before we can release the body." he was trying to be strong but I could hear his own emotions wavering. You will have full paid leave for two weeks. More if you need it hart. We are a family too" he patted me on the back before giving Jason and I some privacy with Ari. The paramedics left with him.

"i want her buried by the command center. Its where she belongs" I said with finality. Jason just nodded. She did belong there. She was the daughter of rangers. And a hero with out being one. As lost and confused, heartbroken and sad, angry and upset as I was. I was proud. She wasn't like her mommy, her mommy had weakness. She was like her daddy through and through.

" tonight we will go find a casket. Make some arrangements here. I will call a few old friends and make arrangements, don't worry about anything Kim. When they release the body you will get the first flight back and I will meet you there. Just hang in there" he kissed my forehead and I felt tears prickling again as I nodded my head.

"Kim.. earth to Kim" Jason shook me and I looked up from the window we were sitting in front of the funeral home "We have to go in and make sure everything is set up right for tomorrow." he tucked my hair behind my ear and made me focus "okay?"

"yea" I croaked out with a nod and moved to climb out of the car. The hearse had already driven in back to unload the casket to the viewing area.

They had decorated the viewing room with white lilys and pink roses. The scent was overwhelming and sickly sweet to cover up the scent of death. There was a podium set up off to the side of the casket where the final eulogy would be said. Her casket set against a curtained area carefully lit. I moved over and brushed my fingers over my little girls cheek once more. And felt a new rush of tears trying to break free. I pulled my hand back and clenched my fist tight enough that my fingernails bit into the flesh of my palm "its beautiful Jason Really." I looked up at him and nodded not ready for tomorrow but knowing I had no other choice.


	2. Its a cold day

Its the day of the funeral and all I can do is stare out at the clouds rolling in. icy cold, stormy. So reminiscent of my feelings. I don't even know why I agreed to this. Ari never knew anyone but Jason and Trini while she was still live. It hurts to think that my best friend died 10 long years ago. Another nameless hero in the face of the world. But now she is there to guide my beautiful little Ari to her next life.

Absently I wipe away tear before pulling on a dark turtle neck and asymmetrical skirt. I pair it with a pair of flat boots from my luggage and sigh. I don't feel the energy to worry about makeup today so I pull my hair back in a low loose braid and set out to find Jason Which isn't hard.

"I'm ready" I say quietly as I approach him in the hotels lobby where he is eating and reading the news paper.

"you know Im here with you right Kim," I hear him say as he stands to wrap me in hug. I nod again and pull away. Not sure if I can take affection from anyone right now

"i just don't understand why we are having a full funeral. No one here knows her.'' my voice is quiet but he just smiles down at me and tucks my hair back. I feel like a child as I shake my head.

"its not just bout them knowing her Kim, They know you. Its time they know her." I fought back tears at his words. Was I really ready for them to know why I couldn't come back. It looked as if I had no choice,

at the funeral home I sat, I saw so many enter just to lay a rose across my beautiful daughters chest. Before leaving again. Jason was off in one corner conversing with rocky and Adam Tanya stood off to the side unsure but she was there offering support. Kat was the next to come in and I felt fear bubble up inside of me that meant Tommy would come soon after. My chest became tight as I watched her pick up the program before making her way to the casket. Unlike the others before I watched her drop a kiss to my daughters forehead lovingly before wiping a tear away. With in moments she was approaching her soft voice as calm and peaceful as ever.

"oh Kimberly, I am so sorry. I can hardly imagine what you are going through'' she didn't wait for me to respond instead I found myself engulfed in the blondes arms as if I had never left in the first place. "if you need anything, please let me know." I nodded and swallowed back tears. She took a step back and lifted my chin much like an older sister would "how long are you staying in angel grove" the question was simple but all I could do was shrug my shoulders. Jason had been the one to set this up. He never told me when we were leaving.

"Jason should know." I said quietly and she smiled and nodded

"I'll go ask him then, are you sure you're okay?" I nodded and she kissed my forehead much like Jason does before walking off to find him.

I found it hard to accept all of the wishes from people passing through. Hearing them comment on how beautiful she was. No one knew the truth. In a room full of people I felt alone. In a room full of people I felt like ice. I must have been lost in my thoughts because the next thing I knew is I felt him. His eyes boring into my soul and threatening to set me ablaze. His deep brown gaze locked with mine for a moment as he went to pick up the program that had the eulogy written in it. The program that claimed my Ari, as his. Panic began to rise in me and I couldn't breathe. I watched his eyes sweep down to look over the words and could see the color drain from his face before it filled again. Anger. It was written in his posture. And at that moment I feared evil had taken over again. When his eyes lifted again I couldn't look. I quickly dropped my head and made a beeline for the back door.

"Kim, Where are you going?" I heard someone say as I passed. I just shook my head and continued. I didn't stop until the icy beads of rain washed down over my cheeks. Cascading down where tears once rolled. I made a mistake.

The sound of the door slamming opened caused me to jump and I turned. I landed myself face to face with one very angry Thomas Oliver

"What the hell is this Kim!" he threw the program at me causing it to hit the ground at my feet, I could see the words plain as day "In remembrance of Arianna Rose Oliver-Hart "How could you!" he stalked over and by the time I looked up he was right in front of me All I could do was shrink back and take it. He was right. How could I.

"You kept her from me dammit! You kept her to yourself and now... I find out Now that I have a daughter while she is laying in there dead!" he was growling. I was trembling I could feel it in my lower lip as he yelled. I half expected him to punch me with the way his fist was so tightly wound. I couldn't look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." was all I could muster but that made it worse.

"Sorry! Kim is sorry, You disappear from the world for 16 years. No one hears about you and you show up. With my daughter. Who is dead!" he spat the words out. He blamed me for our daughters death. "I will never have the chance to know her because of you!. I will never have a chance to hear her laugh, Cry, See her smile! You took that from me! You took everything from me!"

"Thomas James Oliver!" Kat said scathingly. I watched as Jason pulled him back. Rocky had stepped between the two of us.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I am sorry she is dead! I am sorry its not me up on that table instead of her. I'm sorry you had to learn about her this way." the tears were cascading down. Mixing with the ice of the rain but I would not sob even if my voice shook. My arms wrapped around myself to bring comfort. Warmth. To hold myself together.

"No Kimberly, You shouldn't" I heard Kat's voice as she pulled me into her side her icy gaze glaring at Tommy "Don t be an ass Tommy, You are just learned you had a child 10 minutes ago. Kimberly is having to deal with the loss of a child that she has known for 16 years. You are not this heartless. If you want to be worlds best dad in that beautiful girls memory than straighten up!" I was surprised at Kat's words it hear to hear someone else admit that my Ari was dead.

"Dude bro. If you cant hold it together. You need to leave." rocky stated before he came to stand on my other side. I watched Tommy grit his teeth

"How could you be on her side!. She lied to you all too. She shouldn't even be here!" it was then that Kat's hand came out faster than I had ever expected her palm struck Tommy across his cheek hard enough to turn his head. When his eyes came back he glared for a moment but soon submission set in he knew not to piss Kat off

"How DARE you! I Don t know about you Thomas Oliver, But I am glad I get a chance to know about that beautiful girl in their. Maybe you should step into Kimberly shoes for once. Maybe you should ask those who know that beautiful little girl, the one who lost her life Much too early. Just why she is there" the tones in Kat's voice were dangerous and I was terrified again. I had caused so much chaos I was ready for this to be done. Kat moved her arm around me once again and pulled me towards the door "Come on Kimberly Lets go find out seats." she and rocky pulled me forward leaving Jason and Tommy alone. Jason too looked about ready to kill.

Once inside we sat to the front. Kat kept a hand in mine. With in a few moments Jason sat down on my other side and took my other palm. Over the next few minutes some soft music played in the background and I recognized it as a song I had written long ago.

The eulogy was written in three parts Jason had given Rocky the first part.

"Good afternoon Friends. Family. Many of us do not know this woman who lays before us. But many of us deep down do. Arianna Rose Oliver-Hart was born on July 17, 1996. She was a beautiful child and was always brave. In her school years she dreamed of being a power ranger. A super hero to save the world. She had dreamed of being a leader." at this point rocky began to choke up as he read the next words "she would always say "I'm going to be a red ranger mommy! Just you wait," and even as she got older Her heroes never changed. They were the mighty morphing power rangers and she strived to be good like all of them. Not only was she brave." he took a break and smiled before nodding over to the casket. "She will never know how close she came" he smiled and stepped back before moving his hand to Aisha.

"I never knew you Arianna, but girl I would have loved to. Not only was she brave. She was bright. She was the top of her class and in all honors. She was class president and when she wasn't in school she volunteered for the homeless. This woman was full of compassion, Strength. Virtue. She will always be loved even by those of us, who never had a chance to know her in life." Aisha cried through the entire part. Wiping away tears. She bowed down and stepped back before nodding to Jason

. Jason stood and kissed me on the forehead to go up and deliver the rest of the eulogy. He reached the podium and sighed before forcing a look of calm on his face.

"Many of you do not know Arianna But you know me, You know her mother, You all know her father" I watched his eyes move to Tommy and saw Tommy tense. "What you don't know. Is that Ari. She was as much of a hero as anyone in this room. She never could call herself a power ranger. No she didn't have that chance. But she was touched by the power." he took a deep breath blinking his eyes a few moments "Let us not forget any of our fallen comrades, be it in battle or not. They are all part of us. Let us take a moment and remember those who have also lost their life." with that he bowed his head. The rest of the room did the same. When he looked up again the room was ready "Today we lose a beautiful and young woman. A woman who saved the world, far beyond her time. She will be nameless to everyone who wasn't there. But for those who knew. She will forever be a hero. She saved her classmates from a gunman just one week ago. She saved them by thinking smart. She negotiated her way close to a very dangerous man who had nothing to lose. When the tables turned, she was brave. She put herself between the gun and the students. She put herself between the shooter and the police. She died. Protecting those who protect the innocent. She died a hero." he took a breath again and wiped away tears "Let us welcome Arianna Rose Oliver-Hart into the power rangers. Let us surround her in power so that we know and will always know. Who she was." the tears were rolling down his cheeks and mine as I knew now what he was saying. "Tommy, Please bring the coin" was the last thing he said. Before I watched the man that my daughter so much resembled walk up. I saw the tears in his eyes as he placed a simple gold coin into the palm of her hand.

"may the power protect you" he whispered before kissing her forehead. A single tear fell to caress my daughters cheek.

As he stood and walked back to his seat I heard Jason, Zack, Aisha, Rocky, Kat, Adam, and Tommy all singing. I couldn't stop the tears.

"Down the road, we never know  
What life may have in store  
Winds of change will rearrange  
Our lives more than before...  
But you'll never stand alone, my friend  
Memories will never die  
In our hearts, they'll always live  
And never say... goodbye... "

(power rangers season 2 episode 11, 1994)

Authors Note- Guys, I don't own Power rangers or anything involved. a few characters and the current story-line are all me.

Please review... It is very helpful to keep me writing. I am very emotionally attached to this story and i approve of constructive criticism. Take care and much love!


	3. change the world

Tommy's POV

The drive out was slow. My mind kept going over the last few hours. The last few days of my life. I remember Jason calling me, The panic and broken heart that was evident in his heart reminded me of the day he lost Trini.

October 9th

the phone rang on the hook... it was shortly after I had gotten home from work. I picked it up from the cradle and held it to my ear

"This is Dr. Oliver." I said while kicking my shoes off and opening up my briefcase

"Tommy. Its Jason Dude. I need a big favor." I stopped what I was doing and sat down

" Jason. Whats up?"

" I cant say much, but I need a coin. It doesn't have to be anything special. My only request is that its a phoenix. It has to allow a person access to the command center though. It wont ever be used more than once. Please I cant explain" he was desperate I could hear it in his voice. If it were anyone else I might argue saying that it wasn't a good idea but something said this was important.

"when do you need it by?" I pulled a pad of paper into my lap and started sketching out a phoenix. It was times like these that I wonder if this is how Zordon ever felt.

" you have less than a week. I need it in angel grove. I don't have the date yet. But I will get back to you as soon as I can.

"this is a lot of vague information Jason I will do my best but I want some answers soon." it was a half hearted threat. Jason knew I would do it.

"thanks bro. I owe you." and that ended the conversation.

Present day-

Now I know what the coin was for. My daughter. Now it laid in her hand on her chest in the casket. The casket that rode in the hearse two cars ahead of me. Between us was the woman that broke my heart more than I could ever imagine. The woman that could still effect me more than anything.

Anger, that was the first step I had felt. I am still angry. But Kat was right. Kim had a lot on her plate right now. And I wasn't helping. She didn't deserve this. No one deserved to bury their child.

I saw the desert open up in the distance as we turned off the main road in the middle of nowhere. With in a few minutes we would pass through the cloaking shield and the the command center would be in view. It stood strong against the emptiness of the desert. A memorial to what we were and who we will always be. Now it housed the memorials of those who had lost the battle with life. My daughter would be joining them.

My daughter. So hard to believe. She looked so much like her mother. The chestnut hair. Small gymnast frame. I wished I could see her eyes. But they were closed for eternity. Was she really my daughter. Part of me knew. But my heart questioned. The time fits. The letter came in the middle of Kim's pregnancy. Could I ever forgive her?

I have so many questions to ask. So many that will go unanswered. Are the answers worth the pain that I am bringing on myself? How could this all be happening. Someone pinch me I must be dreaming.

I looked up just in time to see the breaks on the limo light up. We were there. Now it was time to bury my daughter.

AN:: So sorry for the belated updates. The last few months have been crazy, I spent two months taking care of my sister who passed at the beginning of the year from Breast cancer. I want to thank every one of you for the wonderful comments and reviews. It keeps me writing. This story is hitting much closer to home than I ever imagined and I plan to keep writing!


End file.
